


Mistletoe mischief

by SakuraAlexia



Series: Celebrations stories [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: “And you don’t have permission to do that either.” Maya cracked her knuckles, her markings beginning to glow softly under the white sweater she wore.“You have three seconds to get up and run as far as you can.”
Relationships: Lilith/Maya (Borderlands)
Series: Celebrations stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066112
Kudos: 9





	Mistletoe mischief

“What are you doing?” Gaige asked, sitting cross legged on the table of the war room of the HQ, and munching away a candy cane.

In front of her there was Axton standing at the entrance of the room doing… something. It wasn’t clear but it didn’t look like he was up to anything good.

Turning in her direction he showed her something green he has in his hand. “I thought this place needed a little more of a Mercenary Day spirit.” 

Gaige stared at the item for a moment, before realizing what it was. “No way, that’s a…”

“Yes, a mistletoe.” he grinned at her. “I certainly don’t want to lose my opportunity to kiss you beautiful girls.”

The mechromancer facepalmed. Of course he would try something of sorts, such a horny dog he was. His grin was met with a glare from her side.

“So you’re trying to set this up? Lay a finger on me and I will kill you.” She crossed her arm to emphasize the point.

“Oh come on…”

“I’m serious Ax, try anything and I’ll have Deathtrap shred you to pieces. If I don’t get to you first.” At the mention of the robot the man visibly paled. “Noted.”

Shaking his head from bad thoughts he recovered quickly. “Well, there’s still plenty of pretty girls in here.”

“Who can do far worse than me when it comes to killing. Do you seriously want to try kissing our Sirens?” She chuckled. “You’re so hopeless.”

He frowned, offended. “Who wouldn’t want to kiss this pretty face?”

“Uh… me?” Gaige replied, pointing at herself. “But do continue, I wanna see you squirm.”

“Geez… what a good friend you are…” he sighed, she laughed.

“You’re welcome.”

  
  
  


The day went on pretty smoothly between giving and mostly collecting gifts from the other residents of Sanctuary, those people made sure to show the Vault Hunters how happy and grateful they were for killing Handsome Jack. But also, not only the HQ was adorned with Mercenary Day decorations, but the whole city was. 

Because it was a must to be festive these days, and, after all the hardships they went through they deserved it too.

Unfortunately though, much to Axton’s dismay, the two Sirens had yet to show up, so he couldn’t try to make his plan work. He waited and waited but his patience was about to run out.

That, and the fact that Gaige wouldn’t stop throwing him teasing grins the entire time.

“Anyone knows where Maya and Lilith disappeared to?” He finally gave in to ask.

“I saw Maya enter Zed’s a while ago, not sure where Lilith’s gone to.” Mordecai answered him, walking in from the balcony with baby Talon in his arms. Tina ran up to them and gushed over the tiny bird.

“They’re probably collecting the last few things from the residents.” Gaige shrugged. “Dinner won’t be ready for a while longer anyways.” Her statement got a hum of approval from the kitchen, where Sal and Brick went into.

It was almost weird seeing those two hulking men actually being good at cooking. Sal in particular, he didn’t strike much as the patient type, turns out his grandmother taught him a lot of things though. And Brick was just Brick, a big mass of muscles fond of nice things that men usually would not even admit they ever did because they were too prideful to do so.

Well, Pandoran men would be embarrassed that is.

After some more time, only interrupted from some casual chatter, they could finally hear the two women coming up the stairs. The distinctive sound of Maya’s snort laugh was too unique for being anyone else. They could also hear Lilith talking.

“We got the last things down, finally.” the woman said, placing the boxes she was carrying out of the room, Maya following in the act with the ones she had.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I am starving.”

The two moved to step through the door, but were immediately stopped from Axton.

“What?” Maya raised an eyebrow.

“Look.” he pointed up, where he had hanged the mistletoe. 

If he couldn’t kiss the two himself at least he could embarrass them by forcing them to. They would probably kill him after but the show would be worth it.

“And?” Maya frowned, not knowing what he meant.

“It's a mistletoe.” Lilith replied.

He nodded, excited. “ And you’re under it. Means you two have to kiss.”

“No way I’m doing it.” Maya shook her head. 

“It’s a Mercenary Day tradition, Maya, you can’t say no.”

She glared at him. “You planned this.”

He turned away from her. “Well uh…”

“He hanged it in hopes to be the one to kiss one of you two.” Gaige replied to them. 

“Gaige!”

She shrugged. “Told ya it wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“There’s no way I’m going to do anything for your amusement.” Maya growled.

However, Lilith had other ideas, and unlike Maya, she was not shy at all, and a kiss never hurt anyone. Well besides Axton, she was sure her fellow Siren was going to kill him later.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” she took Maya from her sweater and dragged her down, clashing their lips together.

Axton thought Maya would be mad, now that Lilith forced her, but, after the initial shock was gone, he saw her close her eyes, relax, and actually respond to the kiss! He expected many things from her, but never that, at all.

They parted moments later, with Maya hiding her red face in Lilith’s shoulder, and Gaige and Tina cheering them in the background.

“See? It wasn’t so hard was it?” Lilith grinned. “It's not like you’ve never kissed me, you dork.” all she got as a reply was a not very pleased growl.

Axton laughed at the reaction, before stopping, and then realizing… the two had kissed before!?

“What do you mean you kissed before?” he almost yelled in shock.

Lilith raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know? I thought all of you were aware by now.”

“Huh?”

“Maya and Lilith are together, you dumbass.” Gaige laughed at him. “Oh God, can’t believe you never noticed.”

Axton stared at them, and then at everyone else in the room, they all were wearing the same grins and laughed at him. He was the only one that didn’t know that!

“You all knew?”

“Yep.” Tina ginned. Even she was aware.

“Even Krieg?” Said psycho nodded to him, with an affirmative growl.

“Krieg caught us once, actually.” Lilith replied. “And, before you get weird thoughts, we were just cuddling, it was a long day, I was tired, and I ended up crashing on the couch with her.”

“She fell asleep not long after.” Maya added, finally lifting her head back up from where it was tucked in.

“And you weren’t mad?” Axton asked the man, this time getting a shake of his head.

“If pretty lady’s happy, then we are happy.” Krieg replied, not even yelling this time.

_ “That’s right, if Lilith makes her happy we’re not going to take that away from her, she does enough for us.”  _

“Thanks Krieg.” Maya smiled at him. Understanding.

“It’s not like I am keeping her away from him anyways, I would hurt them both, and I’m sure that if I hurt Maya then Krieg would come after me, and it’s not what I want. I do my best to make sure she’s happy, just like he said.” Lilith answered, putting an arm around Maya’s shoulder.

“Also please, don’t feel like you’re in the way of our relationship, Krieg.” she added, and Maya nodded.

“I spend time with you because I want to and I mean to, not because I feel like I have to.” she added. “You guys know I hate being forced into something.”

Her gaze returned to Axton, and she wasn’t all too pleased. “Especially little games like yours.”

He threw his hands up. “Hey, I didn’t kiss you.”

“But you wanted to.” she glared harder. “And also forced Lilith to do so.”

“She didn’t say no.”

“True, but I know Maya’s rather shy to displays of affection in public, so because of you I didn’t respect her wishes.” Lilith crossed her arms, also not too happy. “Besides you wanted to kiss me too.”

“And you don’t have permission to do that either.” Maya cracked her knuckles, her markings beginning to glow softly under the white sweater she wore.

“You have three seconds to get up and run as far as you can.”

Axton sweatdropped. “Come on Maya, this isn’t necessary…”

“One.”

“You can’t be serious…”

“Two.”

“It was just a joke…”

“Three.”

At that point Axton darted away but he didn’t get very far, he tried to make it to the stairs before being caught by Maya’s Phaselock.

His screams filled the air as he was mercilessly thrown out of the window. The voices of the others laughing at his dismay behind him, and Gaige telling him “I told you so.” ringing in his ears.


End file.
